B1-Kampfdroide
|Größe=1,91 Meter |Geschlecht= |Sensorfarbe=Schwarz |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=E-5 Blastergewehr |Modifikationen=Selbstmotivatoren |Merkmale=*Länglicher, schmaler Kopf *Skelettartiger Körperbau |Hersteller=Baktoid Combat Automata |Produktionsort= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Besitzer= |Funktion= |Zugehörigkeit=*Handelsföderation *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Bekannte Individuen=MUQ-751, DRN-592, DNM-908, Z23-Y75, YIN-762, UTT-90 }} Die B1-Kampfdroiden waren eine Serie von ferngesteuerten Kampfdroiden, die von Baktoid Combat Automata im Auftrag der Handelsföderation produziert wurden. Der Grund für die Aufstellung ihrer Armee war, dass in der Galaxis Gewalt zu einer echten Bedrohung wurde und die Handelsföderation sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Jedi oder der Galaktische Senat all ihre Konflikte lösen würden. Während der dreijährigen Klonkriege bildeten die B1-Kampfdroiden das Rückgrat der Armee der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme im Kampf gegen die republikanischen Klonkrieger, bis sie schließlich im Jahr 19 VSY mit dem Rest der Droidenarmee vollständig deaktiviert wurden. Beschreibung Technik Diese Kampfdroiden waren in erster Linie eines: günstige Massenware. Das Ziel, einen leicht herzustellenden Infanteriedroiden zu entwerfen, zog sich durch den gesamten Entwicklungsprozess des B1. Man verzichtete auf leistungsfähige Steuerprozessoren, große Programmspeicher, integrierte Waffen und Werkzeuge und sogar auf jegliche Panzerung. Der Droide war am Ende knapp zwei Meter groß, skelettartig und hatte einen schmalen, länglichen Kopf, zwei grobe Greifklauen und einen kastenförmigen Oberkörper auf zwei dünnen Beinen. Als Waffe des B1 wurden meist E-5 Blastergewehre verwendet. Da die Droiden mit tödlichen Blastern ausgerüstet waren, verzichtete man auf individuelles Denken. So konnten die Droiden weder aus Fehlern lernen, noch auf unbekannte Situationen spontan reagieren. Die Droiden waren zwar absolut tödlich, doch ihre Treffsicherheit war so gering, dass mehr Droiden zerstört wurden, als Droiden Gegner töteten. Die Droiden standen in ständigem Funkkontakt mit einem Zentralcomputer, der sich auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff befand und von dort aus alle Bewegungen dirigiert wurden. So konnten durch einfache Unterprogramme unzählige Einheiten kontrolliert und gesteuert werden, ohne dass auch nur ein Droide ein Elektronengehirn besaß. Neben den Standardsituationen kontrollierte der Zentralcomputer außergewöhnliche Bewegungen, die an einzelne Droiden geschickt wurden, wenn die Standardmuster versagten. miniatur|links|Ein [[Multi-Truppen-Transporter beim Ausladen.]] Der Transport der B1 war zudem perfekt gelöst. Sie ließen sich auf ein Drittel ihrer Gesamtgröße zusammenklappen und deaktivieren, in einen Transporter (zum Beispiel einen MTT) laden und am Ziel auf ein Signal des Kontrollschiffs hin wieder entfalten. Ein zusammengeklappter B1-Kampfdroide hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem humanoiden Fötus bzw. er befand sich in der sogenannten Fötusstellung. Die Klauen umfassten dann seine angewinkelten Beine um größtmögliche Stabilität zu erlangen, der Blaster wurde auf den Tornister befestigt. Wenn er diese Position verließ, sich also entfaltete, bogen sich erst seine Arme auf und die Beine lösten sich aus der Hocke. Nachdem die Beine voll ausgestreckt waren, wurde der Kopf als letztes in Position gebracht. Danach musste der Droide nur noch nach hinten greifen, um seinen Blaster zu greifen und war dann voll einsatzbereit. Bis zu 112 Droiden konnten so auf einmal bewegt werden. Dies war jedoch, neben der großen Kostenersparnis, der einzige Vorteil. miniatur|Der Kampfdroide zusammengeklappt. Die Nachteile dieses Konzeptes wurden in Gefechtssituationen deutlich: Durch das völlige Fehlen von Panzerung konnten die B1 selbst von gewöhnlichen Blastern mit wenigen Schüssen zerstört werden. Dies führte zu einer immensen Verlustrate, die zwar aufgrund der hohen Verfügbarkeit der Droiden nicht wirklich ein Problem für die Handelsföderation war, aber bei längeren Gefechten konnte es vorkommen, dass die Kampfdroiden schneller aufgerieben wurden, als Nachschub zur Verfügung stand. Die Programmierung der Standardeinheiten war nicht auf taktisches Denken ausgelegt und arbeitete in strengen Mustern. Die Kampfordnung der Droidenarmee ließ sich durch eine gewitzte Strategie leicht in die Irre führen. Die Funkverbindung zum Kontrollschiff verursachte zudem eine gewisse Verzögerung, wenn bei einer überraschenden oder aus dem Verhaltensraster fallenden Situation individuelle Befehle nötig waren. Ein schneller Gegner, zum Beispiel ein Jedi, konnte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Droiden ausschalten. Die ständige Verbindung zum Hauptrechner war die größte Schwachstelle. Um zu funktionieren, waren die B1 auf diese Verbindung angewiesen. Fiel der Hauptrechner aus, oder wurde ein Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstört, wie in der Schlacht von Naboo, konnten die Droiden sich nicht mehr bewegen und brachen zusammen. Um dem in Zukunft vorzubeugen, wurden nach dieser peinlichen Niederlage die Verteidigungssysteme und die Eskorte der Kontrollschiffe der Föderation verstärkt. Die fließenden Bewegungen, die die Kampfdroiden auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigten, stammten von lebenden Soldaten. Die Bewegungsabläufe dieser Soldaten wurden prädigitalisiert und dann in den Kontrollcomputer eingespeist. Über den diesen bekamen die Droiden die Muster gesendet, verhielten und bewegten sich dann danach. Aufbau miniatur|links|Das Innenleben des Kopfes miniatur|rechts|100px|Eine Batterie Der Aufbau eines B1-Kampfdroiden war sehr simpel. Er bestand nur aus einem Metallskelett und einem Tornister auf dem Rücken. Der Signalverstärkungs- und Energiesteigerungstornister gab dem B1-Droiden die Möglichkeit, sich sehr weit von seinem Kontrollschiff zu entfernen. Dazu war er mit einer auflad- und auswechselbaren Batterie ausgestattet. Die Arme und Beine hatten starke Ähnlichkeit mit Knochen humanoider Spezies. Der Kopf eines B1-Kampfdroiden jedoch wurde den Skeletten neimoidianischer Körper nachempfunden. Werden die Neimoidianer nach ihrem Tode nicht verbrannt oder begraben, verliert der Hirnmantel stark an Größe und das nasenlose Gesicht wird derartig verzerrt, dass die so entstehende Totenmaske als Vorbild für die Köpfe der Kampfdroiden genommen wurde. Im "Totenschädel" der B1-Kampfdroiden befanden sich keine Gehirne sondern nur Empfangsgeräte, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes erhielten und den Droiden somit anwiesen, was sie tun sollten. Der Kopf des Droiden enthielt neben im Hinterkopf liegendem allgemeinen Befehlsspeicher, zwei Optiksensoren, einen Gedächtnisspeicher für Bewegungsabläufe und einen spezialisierten Bewegungsprozessor. Die letzteren beiden lagen im imitiertem Hirnsack, was exakt der Lage des Kleinhirns bei Säugetieren entspricht, das ebenfalls für die Motorik zuständig ist. Das Innere des Schädels war ebenfalls sehr simpel aufgebaut. Er enthielt eine Signalempfängerphalanx, die die Befehle des Kontrollschiffes empfing und über eine Ablenkplatte an den Desynchronisierungs-Antikodefilter weitergab. Die Signalfilterseptode schickte die Befehle über eine Magnetstabilisatorstange an das Signalbestätigungsmodul, das dem Kontrollschiff die empfangenen Befehle bestätigte. Weil die Kampfdroiden nur mit ihrem Hauptrechner verbunden sind, kann man Kampfdroiden nicht aus der Ferne hacken. Da das Empfangen manchmal etwas länger dauerte, besaß ein B1-Droide einen Dringlichkeitssignal-Rezeptor, der über eine weitaus stärkere Empfangsrate verfügte. Im vorderen Teil des Kopfes war der Sprachprozessor eines kontrollimpulsabhängigen Vokabularspeichers und ein Vocoder, der es dem Droiden ermöglichte zu sprechen. Die so erzeugte Stimme klingt jedoch recht blechern und abgehackt, war also alles andere als respekteinflößend, sondern eher eine Nebenfunktion für die Kommunikation mit Lebewesen. rechts|250px Um individuelle Droiden voneinander zu unterscheiden, wurden ihnen Ziffern in Basic auf die Hülle geschrieben. Modifikationen miniatur|links|B1-Kampfdroide Während der Klonkriege wurden die B1-Kampfdroiden mit moderneren Selbstmotivatoren mit Dauerbefehlen ausgestattet, die automatisch aktiv wurden, wenn sie keine Einsatzsignale mehr empfingen. Die KUS überarbeitete die alten B1 und ergänzte ihre Armee außerdem mit sechs weiteren Spezialtypen: Die Killerdroiden waren mit Scharfschützengewehren ausgerüstet, mit einem Tarnanstrich versehen und für präzise, absolut tödliche Schüsse programmiert. Sie hatten einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber Lebewesen, denn sie konnten Vorhaltewinkel und Flugbahn berechnen. So konnten sie gut versteckt aus der Entfernung ausgewählte Ziele ausschalten. Für Feinarbeit und komplizierte Reparaturen, für welche die gewöhnlichen B1 viel zu ungeschickt gewesen wären, wurden die orange markierten Technikdroiden entwickelt. Sie konnten alle Arten von Werkzeug bedienen, benutzten aber meist den Allzweck-Fusionsschneider. Zudem konnten sie verbündete Einheiten während des Kampfes reparieren. Wurden sie bei der Arbeit eingekreist, konnten sie sich mit einem auf kurze Distanz absolut tödlichen Schrotgewehr Luft verschaffen. Die Angriffsdroiden schließlich verfügten über die größte Feuerkraft in der Infanterie der KUS. Mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet, konnten sie selbst schwer gepanzerte Befestigungen und Fahrzeuge zerstören. Außerdem konnten sie mit Minen wichtige Bereiche sichern. Man erkannte sie an ihren roten und manchmal auch blauen Markierungen. Die Droiden-Marines' wurden geschaffen, um gegnerische Enterkommandos aufzuhalten und feindliche Schiffe von innen heraus zu zerstören. Schildgeneratoren und Lebenserhaltungssysteme konnten sie ganz leicht mir ihrer schweren Bewaffnung zerstören. Sie wurden auf den Sternenschiffen der Konföderation und auf dem Flaggschiff von General Grievous, der Unsichtbaren Hand, stationiert. Die so genannten Jäger-Kampfdroiden, auch Raketen-Kampfdroiden genannt, waren dazu gebaut worden, im Weltraum treibende Rettungskapseln zu zerstören. Sie flogen in einem Enter-Stachel und waren mit einem Jet-Pack, einem Flutlicht und einem Fusionsschneider ausgerüstet. Die Feuerbekämpfungsdroiden wurden für die Bekämpfung von Bränden hergestellt. Man erkannte sie an ihrer wesentlich dunkleren Färbung, mehreren gelben Streifen und einem roten Fleck auf dem Kopf. Feuerbekämpfungsdroiden verwendeten Feuerwehrschläuche, um Brände mit Schaum zu löschen. Alle waren in der Lage, sämtliche Fahrzeuge und Geschütze zu bedienen und waren darauf programmiert, schnell dort auszuhelfen, wo die Standard-Einheiten nicht weiterkamen. Auch in Sachen Intelligenz und Selbstständigkeit waren sie den Modellen aus der Zeit vor den Klonkriegen überlegen. Einzig die äußere Erscheinung hat sich nicht geändert, sie blieben genauso verwundbar wie vorher. Verschiedene Elemente aus dem B1 wurde aufgrund ihrer Bewährtheit und einfachen Herstellung auch für seinen moderneren Nachfolger, den B2-Superkampfdroiden, verwendet. Geschichte Vorklonkriegszeit Mit der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY erlebten die B1-Kampfdroiden ihren größten Einsatz. Grund dieses Angriffs, der von Seiten der Handelsföderation ausging, war die von Kanzler Finis Valorum geplante Besteuerung der Handelsrouten. Aus Protest legte die Handelsföderation, die insgeheim von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious beeinflusst wurde, einen Blockadering um die friedliche Welt Naboo. Zunächst versuchte Kanzler Valorum eine gewaltfreie Lösung mit den Neimoidianern auszuhandeln und entsandte den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und seinen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unbeeindruckt versuchte Vizekönig Nute Gunray die beiden Jedi umzubringen, da sie sich ohnehin nicht weiter umstimmen ließen. Längst waren große Kontingente an Kampfdroiden für den Angriff auf Naboos Hauptstadt Theed bereitgestellt worden. Ziel war es, den Planeten als günstige Rohstoffquelle zu verwenden, den Beschluss der erhöhten Besteuerung zu vereiteln und Königin Amidala zu entführen, um die Blockade durch ihre Unterschrift zu legalisieren. Doch die Königin konnte gerettet werden und versuchte später mit einem Scheinangriff auf die Hauptstadt die Blockade zu lösen. So kämpfte eine Armee von B1-Kampfdroiden gegen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Gungans. Nachdem es Anakin Skywalker gelang, in das Droiden-Kontrollschiff einzudringen und es zu zerstören, bekamen die Kampfdroiden keine Steuersignale mehr und die Gungans konnten sie problemlos umstoßen. Klonkriege Zehn Jahre später fanden die B1-Kampfdroiden zusammen mit ihren Nachfolgemodellen in der Schlacht von Geonosis erneut Verwendung. Auch in den weiteren Schlachten der Klonkriege kämpften die Kampfdroiden auf breiter Front. Man bemerkte jedoch, dass die Droiden nicht effektiv gegen die GAR waren und so schuf man Modifikationen, welche eine Leistungsverbesserung um bis zu 2 Prozent aufwießen. Auf Befehl seines Meisters deaktivierte Darth Vader im Jahr 19 VSY die komplette Streitmacht der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Nachklonkriegszeit Im Jahr 19 VSY, nach der Order 66, begaben sich die Jedi Roan Shryne, Olee Starstone, Siadem Forte samt Besatzung der Drunk Dancer zum Separatistenstützpunkt auf dem Mond von Jaguada. Sie wollten einen dort befindlichen Hyperwellensender nutzen, um sich in die Datenbank des Jedi-Tempels zu hacken. Sie hatten vor, dort Informationen über die letzten Standorte aller Jedi zu erhalten, um Überlebende aufzuspüren und sich mit deren Hilfe dem Imperator zu widersetzen. Da die Energie nicht reichte, starteten sie den Hauptgenerator, der jedoch die gesamte Einrichtung aktivierte. Darunter befanden sich etliche Kampfdroiden, die sogleich das Feuer eröffneten. Als Darth Vader von den Machenschaften erfuhr, schickte er sofort in der Umgebung stationierte Sturmtruppen, um die Jedi gefangen nehmen oder töten zu lassen. Durch einen Echoreflex darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie entdeckt wurden, trennten sie die Verbindung und schalteten die Energie inklusive Droiden ab. Als sie nun die eintreffenden Trupps bemerkten, programmierten die Hacker den Generator so, dass er neu startete, wenn sie selbst in etwa die Einrichtung verlassen haben würden. Als der Generator der Einrichtung wieder eingeschaltet wurde, wurden alle Zugänge versiegelt. Eingeschlossen in den Gebäuden, mussten sich die anderen Sturmtruppler mit den reaktivierten Kampfdroiden herumschlagen und abwarten, bis sie eine Möglichkeit fanden, ein Tor zu sprengen. Der Drunk Dancer gelang die Flucht und den Sprung in den Hyperraum.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (Kapitel 25-27) Im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Mustafar wurden einige B1-Kampfdroiden, zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen Kampfdroiden, vom Geonosianer Gizor Dellso reaktiviert, da dieser eine Armee gegen das Imperium aufstellen wollte. Im Verlauf der Schlacht wurden jedoch alle Droiden entweder durch Sturmtruppen, oder durch das anschließende Bombardement des gesamten Komplexes zerstört. Auch ihr Anführer überlebte diese Schlacht nicht.Battlefront II Selbst während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs existierten noch vereinzelt B1-Kampfdroiden. Als Wedge Antilles im Jahr 3 NSY ein Imperiales Geleitschiff nach Geonosis verfolgte, welches zuvor bei Bakura den Transporter Rescue 3 aufbrachte und anschließend zerstörte, konnte er das Geleitschiff zwar so schwer beschädigen, dass die Besatzung das Schiff aufgab und sich in die Rettungskapseln flüchtete, konnte aber andererseits nicht verhindern, dass sein X-Flügler beschädigt wurde, so dass er notlanden musste. Als er seinen Jäger verließ, kämpften die gestrandeten Sturmtruppen bereits gegen die Kampfdroiden, welche nach 25 Jahren immer noch aktiv waren, aber offenbar einen Systemfehler erlitten hatten. Die meisten Kampfdroiden wurden bei dem Gefecht jedoch vernichtet.Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Hinter den Kulissen *Für das unverwechselbare Aussehen der B1-Kampfdroiden verwendete man die Rüstungen der Sturmtruppen aus der alten Trilogie als Vorlage. In den Droiden sollte eine Art Vorbild für die Sturmtruppen erkennbar sein, also versuchte man zunächst, dem Ganzen ein mechanisches Äußeres zu geben, aber die Form beizubehalten. So sahen in der Anfangsphase der Entwicklung einige Konzeptzeichnungen sogar eher den massigen B2-Superkampfdroiden ähnlich. Um sich nun von den fülligen menschlichen Proportionen abzuheben, wurden danach die Gliedmaßen gestreckt und der gesamte Aufbau etwas fragiler gestaltet, bis die Rohform der B1 "wie ein lebendes Skelett aussah", wie es Chefdesigner Doug Chiang formulierte. Es wurde nun an den Details wie dem Tornister und den Gelenken gearbeitet. Unter anderem entstanden auch Entwürfe von Droiden mit zwei zusätzlichen kleinen Hilfsarmen, die jedoch schnell verworfen wurden. Als die B1 schließlich vollendet waren, nahm man sie sogar als erste Vorlage für die Neimoidianer, die als spindeldürre Spezies eine Art lebendige Variante der Droiden darstellen sollten. Doch auch diese Idee wurde nicht umgesetzt. Man entschied sich, deren Aussehen so abzuändern, dass Schauspieler in ihnen Platz fanden. *Um den B1 im Film ihre blecherne Stimme zu verleihen, nahm man (zumindest in der Originalversion) die Stimme eines Verkehrspolizisten als Grundlage, veränderte die Tonhöhe und ließ sie so klingen, als käme sie aus einem Lautsprecher. *Während die Droiden in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung tödliche, unpersönliche Kampfmaschinen waren, wurden sie mit der Zeit immer mehr zu Witzfiguren. Mit der Zeit konnten sie immer mehr sprechen, allerdings mit immer höheren Stimmen und ihre Ernsthaftigkeit nahm ab, wie man bei unterstehendem Zitat erkennt. Bild:B1droide.jpg|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Bild:B1-Konzept3.jpg|Ebenfalls ein Entwurf aus dem Frühstadium Bild:B1-Konzept1.jpg|Zunehmend dürrere Erscheinung Bild:B1-Konzept2.jpg|Ein späterer Entwurf nahe an der Endversion Bild:B1_Konzept_5.png|Entwurf mit integrierter Waffe *In dem Spiel Republic Commando erhielten die Droiden ein etwas abgewandeltes Design. Bild:B1 Konzept Republic Commando.jpg|Konzepte der dortigen Droiden Quellen * * * *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' * * * *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Making of Episode I'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' * Einzelnachweise en:B1 battle droid es:Droide de combate B1 fi:B1-taisteludroidi fr:Droïde de combat B1 hu:B1-es harci droid it:Droide da battaglia ja:B1バトル・ドロイド ko:스타워즈의 메카닉 nl:B1 Battle Droid no:B1-Kampdroider pt:Dróide de batalha B1 ru:Боевой дроид B1 sv:B1 stridsdroid Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Klasse Vier Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:B-Serie Kategorie:Droiden von Baktoid Combat Automata Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Legends